Soundless Voice
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Silver's time is almost up. He wonders how his older sister would take it.


**Anime: Heard the song called Soundless Voice. I am now crying in my emo corner T_T (yes I have one). So I made this for my Oc Cyan and Silver :D. Hey if I have any more time I'll but one for Yellow and my other Oc Amber. **

**Cyan: *moans* Why me?**

**Silver: Get use to it. **

**Anime:... I don't own Pokespe or Soundless Voice. I only own my Ocs :)**

* * *

_Soundless Voice_

A girl with red hair was on a old piano as she looked at some music sheets. Her cyan eyes staring at it. She smiled as she put down the music sheets. "I finish it!" She said as she smiled. She looked away from the piano. The house she lived in was very old and it can barely take winter.

"Silver! I finished it!" She said as a red hair boy name Silver came towards her. "Congrats Cyan." he said as Cyan smiled. Silver looked alittle cold and was coughing alittle. Cyan looked at him and sighed. "Sorry I haven't find the medicine you need." Cyan said saddly.

Silver just shook his head. "So what song is this?" he asked as Cyan looked at the music sheet. "Uhh... I don't have a title for it nor can I find the right lyrics for this song..." She said alittle upset.

"At least you finished it. Can you play it on the piano for me?" he asked. Cyan smiled and nodded. She put the music sheet down and put her hands on the Piano. She started playing it and the snow came down. Silver kept listening and had a soft smile.

No one other then Blue and Cyan saw him smile. Usually people thought it was really rare to see him smile like that. However to Blue or Cyan it's something they like to see and always will.

Cyan kept playing and was humming. Cyan had a beautiful singing voice. No one other then Silver has heard her sing. Just like him everyone thought she was cold-hearted. Just because in the past she worked the evil group Team Rocket.

Suddenly Silver started coughing. Cyan stopped playing and looked at her younger brother. "Silver?" She asked confused. He kept coughing up alittle bit of blood. It still scared Cyan. Silver looked like he was about to fall but Cyan caught him.

"Let's go to your room." She said not even looking at him. He nodded while still coughing. Cyan supported him to his "room". It was a mess but it was still a room to them. She placed him on a bed as he fell to sleep.

Cyan felt tears crawling down her cheek. She left the room and went back to the piano. "He's getting worst.." She mumbled to herself. "This is your fault Giovanni..." she sobbed. "You left us and now look what you did." she continue to sob.

She looked outside the snow still falling. "Wherever you are... Just know your never going to be my father..." She continue to sob.

...

Cyan was in the kitchen making a sandwitch for them both. She of course had to steal the bread, jelly, and peanut butter. She kept humming the song she made. She then started to sing.

_"On the night everywhere is dead silent_  
_Snow falls down_  
_On my palms I hold up_  
_Snow falls and melts in a moment_  
_What a transient life"_

Silver came in with a smile. "Came up with the lyrics?" He asked as Cyan pouted. "Only alittle." She handed him his sandwitch. "Eat." She told him as he did. Cyan bit her sandwitch and smiled.

Silver spotted the milk Cyan stole. "I'll get the milk." He went towards the milk and grabbed two mugs. He filled in one and went to give it to Cyan but then dropped it. Cyan ran towards her little brother worried.

"You okay?!" She asked as Silver nodded. "Yeah. Just dropped it." Silver said still looking at the floor. "I'll pick it up." He said as Cyan shook her head. "Just eat. I'll clean it up." She said as Silver nodded and nodded.

She stared at the floor remembering what the doctor told her a week ago. _"I'm sorry to say this but your brother doesn't have along time to live." _She remembered yelling at the doctor to stop saying nonsense and just help him. She kept singing.

_"Snow like a light piles up without a sound_  
_You gather it and smile_  
_"What does my voice sound like now?"_  
_Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore"_

The pain was in her heart to know the only one who understand her is dyeing. "Why him? Why not others?" She asked herself. She can't handle to see him weak or coughing up blood. It's not fair. Life isn't fair. She continued to sing.

_"Tell me you feel painful, tell me you are lonely_  
_I'll find you anywhere..._  
_Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you_  
_Aren't we sharing one soul?_  
_As snow piles up, you gradually wither_  
_I can't do anything but hold you tight_  
_If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice_  
_One more time, just one more time_  
_Call out my name..."_

She stopped and decided to work on the whole song and sing it to him. He loved to hear her sing so why not? She cleaned up the mess and put the broken mug in a bag and tossed it outside. She closed the door and went towards the piano.

She still looked at the music sheet to figure the lyrics. She kept writting like they where no tomorrow.

...

Silver sat on his bed wiping few tears. Is his sister that desprite to stay by his side? Doesn't she know that his time is almost up? He sighed and stared out the window. He wish both Cyan and him can have at least _one _happy ending.

No because it seems that fate _has _to hate him. There can never be a happy ending for him or his sister.

...

The next day at night Cyan put a black scarf on Silver's neck. "Ready?" She asked happily while holding onto her lyrics she has been working on all night and day. "I guess." He told her as she took that as a yes.

She opened the door and they both walked out with Silver behind her. She closed the door and grabbed his hand as they walked alittle. The snow falling on them both enjoying it. "Be careful okay?" Cyan told Silver as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure." He said as he smiled alittle.

Cyan smiled as well. They where playing around like they where suppose to do in their childhood which they both didn't have a good one. "Okay let's go." Cyan said a hour later. Silver got up from the snow feeling pain.

Was it time? "Hey C-Cyan." Silver said as Cyan looked at him worried. "What is it?" She asked as Silver shivered. "Even when I'm gone.. can you still sing to others?" He asked as Cyan looked at him confused. "Uh sure?" She said as Silver was losing is balence.

"Silver!" Cyan yelled as Silver fell on the snow. Silver was breathing heavily as Cyan started to cry. "I'll take you to the hospital don't worry!" She yelled. "No..." Silver said as he smiled. "What about Blue?! What about your Pokemon?! What about me?!" Cyan yelled alittle.

Silver just looked at her. "You know I love you?" Silver asked as Cyan looked at him. Of course she knew. Why would he ask that? "Y-yeah." She said as Silver sighed. "So don't worry about me." He said as Cyan kept starring at him.

Cyan bit her bottom lip. "Can I at least sing to you?" Cyan asked as Silver nodded. Cyan sobbed and wiped her tears away. She took out the lyrics and started singing for him.

_On the night everywhere is dead silent_  
_Snow falls down_  
_On my palms I hold up_  
_Snow falls and melts in a moment_  
_What a transient life_

Cyan's tears fell on the snow.

_Snow like a light piles up without a sound_  
_You gather it and smile_  
_"What does my voice sound like now?"_  
_Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore_

_Tell me you feel painful, tell me you are lonely_  
_I'll find you anywhere..._  
_Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you_  
_Aren't we sharing one soul?_  
_As snow piles up, you gradually wither_  
_I can't do anything but hold you tight_  
_If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice_  
_One more time, just one more time_  
_Call out my name..._

_Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see one drop in them_  
_In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow_  
_You're getting cold, your voice is gone_  
_We can't even melt each other as one_  
_Listen to me, smile to me again_  
_Having no more tears, I can't melt you with my tears..._  
_If possible, take my voice away and give it to my precious one_  
_If I'm to be left in the world without you_  
_Let me wither with you_

Silver's eyes are closing.

_I love you, unable to tell you so_  
_Our world is reaching its end_  
_How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back_  
_AAAAAHHHHH_  
_Snow showers, I beg you please don't stop falling_  
_And take me away with her_  
_Let everything wither writh my miserable voice_  
_Let it all white..._

Silver eyes finally closed after Cyan was done singing. His breathing could not be heard in this earth. "S-silver?" She asked as tears came streaming done. "Get up." She demanded. Nothing.

"PLEASE! WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!" She screamed as loud as she can as she fell on her knees. "PLEASE!" She screamed again as she grippid her stomache. "STOP JOKING AROUND YOU IDIOT!" She continue to scream.

"I'LL BE LONELY WITHOUT AGAIN!" She screamed. She was always a lonely girl until Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver went into her life. Now her brother is gone. "P-please..." She cried in pain. "PLEASE!" She screamed at the sky knowing her brother is up there somewhere.

"COME BACK!" The snow kept falling on her. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" She finally stopped and felt pain. "I..If I where to die I would die with you." She sobbed. She looked back at the sky. "Please god! If I where to die please let me see him again..." She collasped

She fell next to her brother both lifeless.

...

Blue kept crying. "Blue.." Green and Red tried to keep her calm. "T-they both died! Silver and Cyan!" She sobbed. Yellow and Amber came towards them. "Blue..." Amber said as Yellow looked at her.

The two twins nodded. "Blue they died together." Yellow said as she wiped some tears away. "I-it isn't fair!" Gold yelled as both him and Crystal kept crying. Teal took a deep breath. "They died together like Yellow said. Their happy together." Teal said as Amber nodded.

"How did they die?" Blue asked as Teal bit her lip. "Silver died from a disease. I found Cyan on the ground with alot of tears on the ground and I guess after Silver died she got caught by hypothermia." Amber said.

"They are together we should be happy!" Amber yelled feeling tears crawling down seeing everyone sad and two of her friends dead. Yellow took out some papers. "I found some lyrics in Cyan's hands."

Everyone gather to read the lyrics.

* * *

**Anime: DONE! Poor Cyan and Silver.**

**Both: WE DIED?!**

**Anime: *hides* Sorry if there is any OOC. Please review but no flames. Flames shall be gone! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
